Talk:David Eick
Should We Cover The New Bionic Woman? Should this Wiki cover the upcoming trashy Bionic Woman re-imagin/remake ? I know I created this page on David Eick but I recomend NOT covering the new series since it has nothing in common with the original series among others things that I discussed on the Yahoo Group.--Agent X 01:10, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :My initial opinion was NOT to include the new series. But perhaps we should vote? — Paul (talk) 19:43, 6 April 2007 (UTC) ::Well I too vote against this wiki covering the new series. --Agent X 08:36, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :::I think that if it is not "covered", that it should be mentioned. The Main Page designates this Wiki as "... a database of information related to The Six Million Dollar Man and The Bionic Woman franchises." Like it or not (as seems to be AgentX's case), this new series is related to The Bionic Woman - no matter how much they mess it up - it is related. A simple page explaining The New (and probably not improved)Bionic Woman's existence without bias for or against should be included in the Wiki that is "a database" for the franchises.Karen (talk) 22:59, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Sounds equitable! A page, The Bionic Woman (2007) with an overview of the new series and perhaps an indepth, unbiased, compare and contrast with the original. — Paul (talk) 20:03, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :::::Okay, Scott has taken us to the next step; see Bionic Woman (2007). The question remains if we are going to resource this new series through this wiki. I'm still on the fence but leaning heavily toward "yes.". Let's see how the edits go! I'm going to remove the talk link on the main Eick article since we now have specific articles on which to continue further discussion. — Paul (talk) 16:35, 17 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'm just catching this conversation here, although I did thoroughly check current events. I think it would be crazy to not cover the new series. This Fall on NBC has the potential to light up the internet with Bionic fans in a way that hasn't been seen before. Undoubtedly the 70s series will be fast-tracked to R1 DVD and new people will be discovering the show. David Eick's little production is exactly what this wiki needs to get this place booming. And I'd love to see this become a successful wiki. —Scott (talk) 17:22, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :::::::In response to myself from a week and a half ago, I should say that my comment about this becoming a "successful wiki" is admittedly subjective. What makes a wiki successful means something different to each set of communities building them, and I suppose I'm biased having worked on several. :::::::That said, I'm obviously not around here that much, and you folks have a better feel for what you want to include on your wiki and what you don't. As for my having created the pages, I took the initiative, but of course you all as a community should decide whether or not they stay. —Scott (talk) 23:37, 29 May 2007 (UTC) :::::::: Scott and everyone else, I appreciate and understand what you're hoping the new Bionic Woman re-imagined series will do to this wiki but I am predicting the total opposite. Yes it may bring attention to this site but in a negative way. This new series is being produced by people who despised the original series and is targeted for an audiance with the same disdane. David Eick has already publically slammed the original series on numerous occasions. The only people this new series will attract is the younger viewers with the same view points as David Eick who sees the original BW and SMDM as 70s cheese and their only agenda will be to serve the new series that has nothing in common with the original but it's name. Just look at the GINO (Battlestar Galactica re-imagined) web-sites and discussion forums. They are poppulated by non fans of the original series that do nothing but bash the original series and the fans that support it. I will always vote against this Wiki covering this trashy garbage series with the "Bionic Woman" logo slapped on it. --Agent X 20:05, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I see that the fans of the Bionic Woman series started their own Wiki and wants nothing to do with the so called cheesy original series so why should we waste our time and efforts covering the new series when the fans in return showed a total lack of respect towards the original ?--Agent X 03:05, 21 July 2007 (UTC) Yes, Mark, we did create it. The Bionic Woman Wiki founder, Danny Horn, originally wanted to cover it here. But we ultimately determined that the new series was too far removed from the originals and thus warranted its own wiki. This decision was a mutual and positive one for both wikis (based partly on the conversation here). Danny suggested a "sister wiki" and I thought that was a wonderful solution. It would establish a friendly but discrete distance between the two wikis -- while prromoting both. — Paul (talk) 10:17, 21 July 2007 (UTC)